projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
So Many Bosses ¦ Final Fantasy III 31
Jared has decided to grind to make the end game playable, as powerful bosses all have the meteo spell! Synopsis It is late at night, and Jared is back, and he wants to beat this tonight. Jared takes back everything he said about not having to grind. Players must be at a particular level. Jared has grinded from level 45 - 48. Ian's heals are extremely low after all the healing he has had to do. Jared gets excited when he defeats a zhant clone for a ribbon. Jared is thinking about giving Peeb a shield. Jared has found out what ribbons do in this game. They are one of the best equipment in the game. The party battles a 2-headed dragon. Joof takes a lot of damage for being in the back row. Jerd is then killed. After Jared is revived, Joof is killed. This battle is much harder than Jared was expecting. Joof dies for the second time this battle! The party finally wins, with everyone conscious. Jared asks who is the most attractive ninja lady? Jared discusses how Peeb has just as much attack as Jerd. The party defeat another clone with ease. Joof and Ian will get elixirs before the final boss. Jared wants to grind a little bit more just for safety, hoping the viewer doesn't mind. Jared was surprised when he received an answer to the question he asked a few episodes ago. Jared felt that he was losing people when the numbers dropped. He got a lot of comments returned to him. A lot of people saw the question and let Jared know and kept engaged - even the ones that skip through the video. Jared makes sure to include a fan art at the end of the video. Jared wants to show more fan art at the end of the videos. Jared wants to show the last of the Final Fantasy artwork in other videos after the series is over. A lot of people said they liked watching Jared grind in the original Final Fantasy series while he drinks his water and mashes A. Jared drinks water from his Neverwinter Knights glass. He encourages people to drink more water. Jared discusses things that will set him back from getting videos done, including getting his wisdom teeth taken out. Jared is worried what he will do during that period. He wants to play Persona 5 the whole time. Jared couldn't afford braces as a kid. He thought about getting braces as an adult, but he doesn't want to be made fun of for having braces on YouTube. The party arrives at another crystal, and fight Ahriman. Jared is excited to see Ahriman's first appearance in this game - until it casts meteor! Jerd and Joof are killed, and Ian has to bring them back to life. A second meteo occurs, frustrating Jared further. Ian has to bring everyone back to life. Ahriman uses Cure2 on itself! Jerd is hit for 1 damage for some reason from a blizzard. Ian keeps on wasting his cure spells as Jerd dies again. Jerd hits 27 times, and is surprised, wondering if he can haste multiple times. Ahriman is defeated, and another knight is recovered. Jared uses FenixDowns on everyone, and heals them up. Jared will go back for the Echidna, before heading to the end. Fan art is shown at the end of the video. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos